Une renaissance dans tes bras
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Cet homme qui ne le laissait pas dormir de la nuit, venait chaque matin, chaque après-midi, chaque soir lorsqu'il n'avait pas de travail. Homer/Moe


Titre : Une renaissance dans tes bras

Pairing : Homer/Moe

Rated : M

Genre : Romance/Hurt-confort

Disclaimer : Les Simpson ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire

NB : Un cadeau pour mes trois ici mais aussi c'est le premier couple que j'avais posté sur fanfiction. Oh le temps passe vite.^^

* * *

Pourquoi tout devrait être compliqué ? Pourquoi rien ne marchait comme il voulait ? Pourquoi aller de l'avant si la vie le poussait en arrière ? Ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois. Ce n'était ni une coïncidence ni un aveux de vouloir partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre mais ça l'était lorsque cette personne était déjà amoureux d'une autre personne. C'était comme un gouffre qui ne cessait de s'agrandir pour le mettre dedans. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait attirer l'attention sur lui à tout prit. Peut-être que c'était un don ou pas d'ailleurs, mais il savait observer les moindres petits détailles. Ce n'était jamais trop, il devait juste suivre le mouvement. Cet homme qui ne le laissait pas dormir de la nuit, venait chaque matin, chaque après-midi, chaque soir lorsqu'il n'avait pas de travail. C'était une deuxième maison pour cette personne. Il ne savait pas quand cela avait commencé, quand tout avait dérapé. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, ils se connaissaient depuis l'adolescence. Ils se sont vu grandir, ils se sont vu aimer, ils se sont vu trahir, ils se sont vu en mille morceaux l'un consolant l'autre. Il avait vu cet homme fondé une famille, après des histoires amoureuses désastreuses plus les unes que les autres. Il avait rencontré une femme aimante qui lui avait donné trois magnifiques enfants.

Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi ce mot était venu dans sa tête, en le submergeant de tous les côtés. Il ne voulait pas y penser ni le dire. C'était comme être malade sans l'être. C'était se rendre parano pour un rien. C'était comme une incantation de dire : _''ne le pense pas, ne le dis pas''_. Une phrase, des mots qui le hantait, l'empêchant de dormir tant que cette sentence lui faisait peur, le conduisant au désespoir. Chaque mot, chaque lettre, chaque regard de lui, le faisait frémir d'envie, de peur de faire trop ou pas assez. C'était une boucle qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire. Tout était là pour l'empêcher de le rompre. C'était dingue de penser que son regard le faisait perdre ses moyens, que chaque rire, sourire le faisait frissonner. Il attendait toujours un signe de lui, d'espérer un minimum d'être avec lui. Peut-être qu'il perdait la tête, peut-être qu'il allait trop loin ou ils allaient trop loin, mais rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il le vit rentrer à nouveau dans ce bar miteux qui était le sien. C'était un endroit où les alcooliques aimaient venir pour oublier leur journée. Il n'était pas en train d'exagérer mais pas cet homme, non, jamais lui. Il le vit s'asseoir sur un tabouret, cet homme s'asseyait continuellement au même endroit depuis vingt longs années. Il connaissait sa bière préférée, comment il ne saurait pas ? Il aurait eu honte de ne pas le savoir, il serait un piètre barman.

\- Bonsoir, Moe'' dit son ami en le regardant. Il le regarda pour la première fois, il était toujours habillé en tee shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu et des chaussures noires.

\- Bonsoir, Homer'' murmura-t-il,- je te serve comme d'habitude'' c'était une affirmation pas une question. Il prit un verre et mit de la bière dedans tout en l'entendant parler de son boulot qui le prenait la tête. Il parlait de son patron qui était un vrai tyran, qu'il n'avait même pas pu manger convenablement. Il lui donna le verre, sa main fut attrapée par celle de son ami presque chauve. Homer était très sensible à ce sujet. Ils se regardèrent, c'était toujours la même chanson. Lui qui pensait, qu'Homer ne lui prêtait pas attention lorsqu'il parlait. Il sentait cette légère caresse que son ami lui faisait, c'était discret personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la taverne.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur contemplation à la venue de Carl et Lenny. Barney était déjà assit dans un coin depuis cet après-midi. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des idiots, ils se courraient après et ils n'osaient pas avouer leur sentiment. C'était un tel gâchis. Il aurait aimé être avec Homer comme ça sans tabou, sans gêne, mais il ne pouvait pas. Cet homme était marié avec une merveilleuse femme où il y a quelque temps, il avait eu le béguin pour elle pendant longtemps. Ils avaient trois enfants : Bart, l'aîné de la famille qui faisait beaucoup de bêtise, Lisa, la cadette qui était très intelligente et Maggie la benjamine, un bébé très calme qui avait toujours sa tétine dans la bouche.

\- Salut, Moe'' dit Lenny et Carl en même temps. Même s'ils travaillaient dans le même endroit, Homer arrivait tout le temps en premier mais la palme d'or était distribué à Barney qui était là jusqu'à la fermeture du bar ce qui posait problème à Homer qui voulait rester seul avec lui. Il les servit la même chose, il n'y avait que ça dans cette taverne, il prépara quelques apéritifs pour accompagner leur bière.

Il essaya de rester calme, écoutant ce que Carl disait mais le regard brûlant d'Homer le faisait perdre le fil de la conversation. Il se sentait planer. Ce regard lui était destiné, son ami ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils travaillaient tous les trois à la centrale nucléaire de Springfield. Ils étaient de la classe ouvrière. Pour d'autres, Homer était quelqu'un de vulgaire, d'alcoolique, d'incompétent, de maladroit, de paresseux, d'ignorant et en surpoids mais pour lui comme pour Marge, cela ne les rebutait pas. Il l'aimait comme ça parce qu'il voyait comment il était, un père dévoué à sa famille. Homer faisait tout pour combler leur bonheur que ça soit sa famille ou ses amis, le chauve le faisait.

Ils ont tellement vécu des moments extraordinaire dans cette ville. _''_ _N_ _e le pense pas, ne le dis pas''_ ce mot était au bout de sa langue, dans ses pensées. Il voulait le dire, le penser mais cela le rendait triste. Comment ils avait fait pour coucher ensemble, à se vouloir l'un à l'autre ?! Tout avait commencé banalement avec une énième dispute avec Marge. C'était peut-être le jour de trop, l'envie de trop qui avait poussé Homer à le désirer. Moe, savait que son ami était heureux de vivre avec sa femme et amoureux comme jamais mais Homer lui avait expliqué aussi cette envie de le posséder, de le faire sien. Il savait aussi que c'était un moyen de sentir qu'il plaisait autant et qu'il pouvait séduire quelqu'un d'autre que sa compagne.

Il ne se formalisa pas puisqu'il profitait aussi. Il n'y avait rien de mal. Il vivait cette liaison depuis quatre ans. Ils faisaient tout pour que personne ne remarque leur façon d'être à côté, de se parler mais pour les autres c'était impossible. Si Homer devait tromper sa femme s'était tout bonnement avec une autre femme. Barney somnolait quelque part tandis que Lenny et Carl jouaient au billard. Homer était en train de parler avec sa femme au téléphone disant qu'il n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison. C'était un vendredi de beuverie selon Homer. Leur regard était encré l'un dans l'autre alors que le chauve parlait avec Marge. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en voyant le sourire que son ami lui faisait.

Leur main gauche était côte à côte, voulant se toucher mais ne pouvait pas. Moe commença à nettoyer le comptoir en parlant avec Barney qu'il allait bientôt fermer. Les autres commencèrent à se plaindre, qu'il fermait trop tôt. Bien sûr, en étant Moe, il les cria dessous en leur demandant d'aller chercher un autre endroit. Homer de son côté buvait sa bière tranquillement en se questionnant bien à ce qu'il allait faire à son barman aujourd'hui. Il avait hâte qu'ils soit seul mais comme d'habitude, les autres ne faisaient qu'à leur tête.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le bar avait enfin fermé les portes, Barney était toujours aussi dur à chasser. Il finissait de ranger les tables, les chaises tandis qu'Homer était resté assis à l'attendre. Il avait l'habitude. Le regard d'Homer le suivait, l'épiler comme jamais, le laissant imaginer, s'aventurer à ces choses qui le bouleversait à chaque fois lorsque cette main se posait sur son épaule. C'était leur soirée comme chaque vendredi. Personne ne devrait savoir, personne ne devrait connaître leur secret, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Il connaissait cet homme qui se tenait devant lui, qui le souriait en caressant sa joue droite. Le pouce de son amant parcourait sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Juste une touche de délicatesse qui se transforma en un baiser mouiller où leurs langues se dansaient, jouer ensemble dans un ballet endiablé.

Homer Simpson était un homme plus complexe que ce que l'on pourrait croire. C'est avant tout un individu qui avait envie de se faire plaisir, de s'amuser. Il n'hésitait pas à être égoïste et faire passer son bonheur avant celui des autres, mais il tentait tout de même de faire des efforts lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille, de lui. Pour les autres, pas de pitié. Homer pouvait être une personne triste, sensible surtout lorsqu'il venait sur le comptoir de son bar. Malgré toute ses aventures incroyables, Homer lui racontait comment il avait l'impression de rater sa vie, de ne pas être à la hauteur et de décevoir complètement sa famille heureusement pour lui, Homer pouvait compter sur lui et ses amis pour le réconforter, chacun à leur façon. Lui, certainement dans un lit. Il ne savait pas aussi sarcastique. Avec lui, le père de la famille Simpson ne se contentait pas des moments coquins dans des endroits insolites. Ce corps qui se frottait contre lui, ne suffisait plus d'un jour ou deux, Homer voulait toujours plus avec lui et il était très content de ça même si parfois cela avait tendance à venir aux mains, à se vouloir du mal. Ils se perdaient dans ce sentiment qui les rendaient faibles. Il devait calmer ses ardeurs, c'était comme une drogue, cet amour qu'il ressentait le rendait malheureux, détestable. _''Ne le pense pas, ne le dis pas''_ il venait de le dire. Un amour, ce mot qui le faisait frissonner. Ils n'étaient pas que deux amants, il n'était pas que la troisième roue. Ils étaient un tout.

Était-il devenu accro ? Peut-être ! Combien de fois, il l'avait suivi sans qu'Homer ne se rend compte. C'était devenu une obsession, il était devenu son ombre à chaque pas qu'il faisait. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer sans lui. Moe était en train de s'empoissonner soi-même, même en sachant ça, il ne faisait rien. À chaque fois qu'il rigolait, souriait cela faisait son bonheur. Lorsqu'il ne venait pas au bar, il se sentait délaisser. C'était un amour passionnel qu'il ressentait. C'était l'excitation entraînée par cette chute fulgurante qui était la source de souffrance. Le voir partir rejoindre sa femme, le voir le laisser, le voir quitter son lit. C'était comme si son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux à chaque fois qu'Homer s'en aller de cette chambre.

Homer saisit l'arrière de la tête de Moe avec sa main gauche et le ramena de sa place et commença à l'embrasser. Le baiser n'était ni sauvage ni doux. Les deux se voulaient, se chercher, se convoiter. La main droite d'Homer vint caresser le dos de Moe sous sa chemise grise. Sa main était froide sur son corps qui le voulait. Il tremblait à chaque fois qu'ils broyaient leurs hanches ensemble. Moe était perdu dans le plaisir, c'était tellement délicieux qu'il brisa le baiser pour reprendre de l'air en jetant sa tête en arrière. Homer ne s'arrêta pas là, il commença à descendre. Il léchait et mordillait le cou de son amant. Moe laissa échapper un gémissement. Alors ils s'élancèrent dans un sensuel corps à corps, leurs mains caressant leur peau, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent se frottant l'un contre l'autre, essayant de donner et de prendre l'essentiel de l'autre. Leurs bouches se joignirent, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une sensuelle danse, Moe s'écarta un peu sans lâcher la bouche d'Homer et il prit le sexe à plein main, le caressant. Quelle sensation de tenir ce membre chaud, épais, dur, long palpitant dans sa paume, faisant coulisser tout au long de sa verge. Homer, de son côté glissa sous l'élastique de son boxer pour venir taquiner son entrée, Moe écarta ses cuisses pour laisser libre champ. Leur gémissement était palpable, leur baiser étourdissant.

Homer allongea son amant sur le lit en retirant son boxeur tout en déposant des baisers, Moe écarta ses cuisses pour laisser le père de famille venir caresser cet endroit qu'il aimait tant taquiner. Moe mordit sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit quelques petits coups de langue venir le goûter, de la pointe de la langue, Homer s'introduisit en lui le faisant se cambrer, il le titilla tout en faisant pénétrer un, deux, voir trois doigts, la sensation était intense toujours en augmentation alors que les vas-et-viens dans son anus étaient plus profondes plus sec. C'était quelque chose grisonnant, ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous le plaisir. Son corps ne l'écoutait plus, il se laissait aller, se donnant à cet homme qui le rendait chaque jour dingue, chaque jour fiévreux de lui. Sa respiration était saccadée, il ne contenait plus ses râles de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il sentit cette langue humide et ses doigts qui le saccageaient. Il ondulait du bassin pour plus de frisson, le souffle d'Homer sur cette partie le faisait frissonner du pied à la tête, une onde électrochoc qui le donnait envie de venir. Le plaisir montait toujours plus haut toujours plus loin, il ne pensait plus qu'à ces caresses que son amant le prodiguait. Il serra instinctivement la tête d'Homer entre ses cuisses, en essayant de contrôler ce plaisir qui le submergeait de tout part, rendant son corps sensible, lui plaquant encore davantage contre son entrée. Il voulait le faire rentrer, se sentir remplie de lui, le donnant du plaisir comme de la douleur pour essayer de calmer ce feu à l'intérieur de son ventre et dans un grand cri, il était venu, c'était un orgasme violent, puissant, dévastateur pour ses sens. Il voyait flou quelques instants ne sachant où il était.

Il haletait lorsque son amant chauve était venu l'embrasser, son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses mains passèrent sur le cou d'Homer pour approfondir le baiser. Il voulait encore plus, il voulait voir sa verge entrée en lui, le remplir, le faisant sien. Il se redressa et bascula son amant sur le lit, il le chevaucha, prenant son pénis gonflé en main, palpitant dans sa paume alors qu'il mit la pointe du phallus contre son entrée, sentir cette chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il s'empalait sur lui. Sentir ses parois s'ouvrir à chaque fois que le membre de son amant l'envahissait. Homer mit ses deux mains sur son bassin et d'un mouvement sec, il le fit avaler sa verge et le sentir se cogner à l'intérieur de lui, lui envoya une vague de plaisir et des gémissements. Homer caressa ses fesses avant de les agripper avec force pour avoir plus de contrôle sur son corps. Ses mains étaient posées sur le torse d'Homer essayant de s'habituer à cette intrusion qui le comblait, qui le remplissait, qui palpitait à l'intérieur de lui. Son ventre était en chaleur, un feu incandescent, voulant le brûler en entier alors que la verge d'Homer se gonflait encore en lui.

Homer était en sueur, sentant cette chair qui englobait sa verge, l'accueillant entre ses parois, le donnant envie de ravager cet endroit. Son sexe pulsait à l'intérieur de son amant écartant ses muscles, sentant sa verge être absorbé ainsi par ces chairs chaudes, douces et humides, de la sentir totalement broyer sur les infimes contractions tout au fond de son canal alors que ses mains taquinaient, caresser, titiller les pointes déjà dures et bandées des mamelons de Moe qui gémissait. Ils se sentaient en phase, peur d'approcher l'orgasme trop vite à leur goût. Moe commença à faire des petits mouvements en s'empalant sur sa verge tout en sentant les contractions des muscles de son amant. Il ne voulait pas venir pas maintenant, mais il savait qu'ils étaient proches. Chaque coup était avec précision, son membre entrait et sortait trouvant toujours cet endroit qui faisait trembler ce corps sur lui. Les coups étaient sensuels, il jouait avec le mamelon de Moe d'une main et de l'autre sa verge qui palpitait sur son ventre sous ces ondulations. Il voulait retenir ses mouvements mais le plaisir l'avait déjà eu lorsqu'il sentit venir, ses vas-et-viens étaient de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il attira Moe contre lui qui le chevauchait, le serrant contre lui, cherchant sa bouche, agrippant ses fesses pour que ses coups soit plus fermes plus profondes sous leurs gémissements. Ils étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre lorsque la première saccade était monté en lui violemment le long de sa verge et exploser tout au fond de Moe, puis une autre plus puissante jusqu'à atteindre l'extase promise.

Moe sentit le sexe fiché en lui, gonflant à l'intérieur de lui encore et encore. Cela provoqua une toute nouvelle sensation de bien être, voulant être remplie comme jamais et sentir chaque saccade de sperme à l'intérieur de lui, le faisait trembler d'excitation, de plaisir qu'il jouit aussi en gémissant à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amant, leurs langues se tournoyaient, danser, leurs mains se caressaient. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules d'Homer lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci envoyait une autre saccade de sperme chaude qui le remplissait. Ils crièrent tous les deux de plaisir et de douleur alors que son anus se contractait provoquant des sensations énormes à Homer qui ferma les yeux. Ils étaient seuls dans leur monde où personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils se construisaient, pas à pas dans ce monde où chaque mot dit ou fait était critiqué. Ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un jour où tout se termine pour l'un ou comme pour l'autre.

 _Je viens te parler de ce que_ _j'_ _ai perdu,_ _d_ _e ce que_ _j'_ _ai pleuré, de ce que_ _j'_ _ai vécu_

 _Parce que j'ai aimé, je me suis donné et combien de fois j'ai souri_

 _Je viens raconter pour ton cœur que ce n'est plus une illusion_

 _Je viens parler parce que moi aussi j'ai souffert et combien de fois j'étais désespéré_

 _C'était une grande douleur que j'ai ressenti et, depuis, je me suis dit_

 _Sans amour, sans illusion, ma vie n'est rien_

 _Et ça c'est mourir…_

Fin


End file.
